


Lovers together

by Shiary



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Other, Varying Rating, chocobrosweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiary/pseuds/Shiary
Summary: My drabbles for the Chocobrosweek.





	1. First time for everything

Noctis checked his appearance in the mirror again, shifting from one leg to the other in nervous excitement. Today was The Day! Their day! Noctis was having his first actual date with All of his boyfriends!

Gladio was going to pick up Prompto while Ignis would be bringing Noctis to their selected date location, a private but elegant dinner in the center of Insomnia. Noctis’ cheeks hurt from grinning so much but he couldn’t help himself after spending the last month trying to convince Ignis and Prompto that he did want them both on top of Gladio, and that Gladio wanted them as well.

But now! Now they were actually going on a date together and Noctis couldn’t wait to spend even more time together afterwards. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and Noctis hurried to call out, “Come in Ignis!”

Ignis walked in, wearing a semi casual but very flattering dress shirt with matching pants, “Are you ready Yo… Noct?”

Noctis took one last look at his outfit before bounding over to greet Ignis properly, with a tender and slow kiss. “Hello to you too Specs. You look great by the way.” Noctis stiffled a laugh as Ignis flushed a pretty pink.

Ignis cleared his throat and bent down to return the kiss gently, “My apologies Noctis. I am… unaccustomed to dating.”

Noctis grinned, “It’s fine Iggy, really. Now let’s go before Prompto and Gladio start wondering if we ditched them.”

The ride to the dinner was made in comfortable silence, Noctis simply enjoying the sight that was his boyfriend as he drove. Prompto and Gladio were waiting by the entrance as Ignis parked the Star carefully.

Noctis took his time as he approached the pair. Prompto was dressed in some old but still nice shirt and pants while Gladio stood looming over him in a tight fitting T-shirt with black pants. Noct greeted each of them with a smile and, as they move to enter the dinner, whispered just loud enough for his boyfriends to hear, “I want to kiss you all so badly right now.”

The blush that appeared on all of their faces was priceless and Noctis took with good grace the half glare from Ignis, the exasperated but fond look from Gladio and the elbow in the ribs from Prompto. Noctis grinned, the date had barely started but he was falling in love all over again.


	2. The eyes are the windows of the soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 2: Prompto notices the looks everyone give each other in his pictures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> implied sexual activities, implied voyeur and exhibition kink

Prompto didn’t realize it at first. His photos were often about a single one of his boyfriends, not group shots unless the light was truly spectacular.

So he figured he could be forgiven for not noticing such a small detail sooner. But…. Prompto looked at the picture in his hand.

It was a great photo, the way the sunlight streamed through the leaves to wrap itself softly over the subjects of the picture, hugging the voluptuous curves of Ignis’ naked back as he sat over Gladio’s equally naked waist.

That by itself would make Prompto’s jaw drop and his body grow warm but it was the third person in the pictures that was the problem. Noctis was in the background of the picture staring at Ignis with such a look, Prompto could only say it was in the ten top bedroom eyes he had ever seen.

Thank god this was a private picture but it did beg the question: what about the other pictures he had?

Prompto reached into his box of memory cards and picked one at random, popping it in his camera to look through his older saved and private pictures. And stopped, swearing.

He quickly flipped through the rest of the memory card. And in Every Single Picture that had more than one of his boyfriends in them, well the looks they cast towards the others were definitely NOT PG.

Prompto glanced at the box of his saved memories and grinned, well while the pictures inappropriate for public publishing, they were perfect ammunition for some raunchy blackmail.


	3. Peace and Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Nightmares/dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hurt/comfort, No trip au

Noctis grinned as he fought to reel in his catch, the big fish jumping and twisting to escape his inevitable fate. He shifted his grip on the fishing rod and pulled hard with a grunt as he finally managed to tire it out.

A voice called out from behind him, fond and amused, “And here I thought you only made that noise for us.”

Noct forgot all about his prize, twirling around to stare at Gladio with wide-eyed surprise. “Gladio?” He asked hesitantly.

Gladio nodded, opening his arms wide and Noctis took the wordless invitation without hesitation. Gladio let out his own grunt as Noctis practically tackled him to the ground in his exuberance.

“Hey princess,” Gladio ran his fingers through Noct’s hair gently, “as much as I’m glad you’re having fun, we need you to wake up now.”

Noct frowned at Gladio’s words, “Wake up? Gladio? What are you talking about?” He pushed himself off his boyfriend’s chest to peer up at his face.

Gladio ran his hands over his back and explained a bit, “You’re in a coma again Noct. The treaty was a trap and you got hurt, badly, protecting your dad.” He leaned over to press his forehead against his charges with a sigh, “It’s been weeks since the attack Princess. We really need you to wake up. Please Noct, we need you.”

Noct frowned but before he could say anything, Gladio’s eyes widened almost comically before Noct found himself staring back at the fish in his hand, fishing rod in the other. He twirled on his spot and stared at the empty deck behind him, people strolling around with no worries. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he shrugged and threw his newest catch back into the lake.

—+–+—-

Noctis walked through the market place humming softly. He browsed the different types of meat being showcased before choosing some cooked spicy garula skewers.

“I do hope you plan on buying some kind of vegetable for that meat.” Ignis’ voice sounded from beside him, startling Noct into almost dropping his lunch.

“Ignis!” Noctis exclaimed, wrapping his meat free hand around Ignis’ waist for a gleeful hug. Ignis smiled softly, his eyes tinged with worry, as he motioned to the seller for some BBQ vegetables to add to Noct’s order.

Noctis pouted as he was handed the veggies but took it none the less. The duo moved through the market slowly as Noctis ate his lunch though Ignis had to prod him into eating the single veggie skewer among the meat ones.

“Noctis, do you remember Gladio coming to see you?” Ignis finally asked softly.

Noct frowned, the words nudged his mind and he remembered a weird daydream about Gladio. “I remember daydreaming about Gladio showing up while I was fishing. He was saying something weird though.”

Ignis took a deep breath, “I was afraid of that.” Ignis stopped and grabbed Noct by the shoulders. “Noct, I need you to listen to me very carefully. You are in a coma. This,” he motioned to their surroundings with a hand,“ is a dream created by your mind after you were injured.”

Noctis took a step back, suddenly feeling scared. Ignis continued, “We need you to wake up, please Noct.” Their surroundings suddenly wavered, turning dark and scary for the briefest of moments.

Noctis pushed Ignis away, clutching his head with a whimper as he crouched down into a ball. His head felt like it was bursting, red flashing through his closed eyelids and…

Noct grabbed his meat skewers with a muttered thanks before strolling away.

 

—+–++—

Noct sat on the edge of the Citadel’s roof, feet dangling over the edge carelessly. Beside him sat an older man, the Chancellor of Niflheim if his words were to be trusted.

Noct sighed, glancing at his now silent companion, “Are you certain? Is this really what you want?”

Ardyn Izunia tipped his hat towards Noct, “It is certainly not what I had planned but then again wrecking the Astrals prophecy seem like a better way to get my revenge.”

Noct dropped into his back with a huff, “The original plan being to kill almost everyone on Eos while helping me get stronger until I can kill you then myself to get rid of the Scourge?” He snorted, “Ya, this sounds a hundred times better.”

Ardyn laughed, “When you say it like that..” the Accursed stopped talking, looking over his shoulder then smiled, “Ah, it would appear your boyfriend has arrived. I’ll be waiting for you when you are ready.” He got up and walked away as Noct tilted his head back to see Prompto staring angrily at the Chancellor.

Prompto waited until the man was out of sight before moving over to dropped to sit by his friend and boyfriend. “So…” He started.

Noct grinned and shifted to curl up against Prompto, “So?” They looked at each other then started to giggle. They couldn’t seem to stop, the laughter and giggles restarting everytime their eyes met.

When they finally calmed down, Prompto had his fingers twined in Noct’s hair and Noct had his head on Prompto’s lap. Prompto asked, “How are you feeling?”

Noct sighed, “Better.” He glanced up, “How mad are Gladio and Ignis?”

Prompto smirked and said, “Unbelievably so but…,” He dropped a kiss on Noct’s forehead and whispered, “Mostly they just want you back safely.”

Noctis looked at the city sprawled under them and finally pushed himself up, “Okay, let’s go deal with this then go back home.” He smiled as Prompto followed him up.

–++—-

Noct groaned as he opened sticky eyes and felt someone hold his hands. He could hear familiar, beloved, voices calling his name softly. When he finally was able to see clearly, Noctis’ first sight was his father and boyfriends worried faces looking at him

Noct gave a thin, tired smile and whispered, “I’m back.”


	4. Living High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Mental health/injury recovery and everyone helps out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hurt/comfort, major injury, near death experience

Ignis knew he was going to die when the dagger that was aimed at Noctis back entered the center of his chest right under his sternum. He felt the cold metal slid into his flesh until the hilt was pressed flatly against the rapidly previously white dress shirt.

Ignis forced his suddenly heavy arms to raise up to grip the assassin’s arm and shirt as tightly as he could. There was a ringing sound in his ears that overwhelmed everything and black spots showing in his vision.

He saw Gladio’s face appear in the narrow region of clearness, big rough but overly gentle hands prying his own numb ones off as the world tilted and…

Ignis blinked blurry, gummy eyes open to a world filled by white and lights. There were three warm pressures around his body, one at each side and the last one on his feet. Tilting his head showed him just enough to guess who was sleeping in his hospital room.

Ignis licked his dry lips and groaned out, “Noct..is?” In two winded breaths. It wasn’t the prince that answered but rather the last person he remembered seeing.

“Thank the Astrals you woke up!” Gladio shuddered as he carefully wrapped Ignis into a hug. “You idiot! You died! You died and they had to bring you back twice!” He whispered harshly against Ignis’ neck.

Ignis brought his arms up slowly and clumsily to return the hug, his body shuddering as his mind took in the obvious distress filling Gladio’s body and the knowledge he had just imparted. Ignis took a gasping breath, eyes stinging with new tears, “I’m here. I’m here…”

His strength ran out in his arms, both of them dropping without control back into the bed and waking both Noct and Prompto. The twin shouts of his name brought a watery smile to Ignis’ face before his three beloved were gently pushed out of the room so the nurses and doctors could assess Ignis properly.

A week later, Ignis slumped into their shared bed with a sigh of relief. Prompto hovering by his side while Noct and Gladio argued about what they should do for supper.

Prompto pushed him gently back down when the adviser started rising off the bed with a frown, “Nah-ah. You are on complete bed-rest for another 5 days. That means letting us take care of you for once.” He straddled Ignis and kissed him deeply, “So let me help you not worry for a bit.” The smirk of the blond’s face was positively predatory and Ignis couldn’t think of a reason not to lie down and let Prompto take care of him.


	5. Tight fit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: I'm stuck!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurt/Comfort, Panic attack, claustrophobia

Prompto hated dealing with caves. They were dark, small and, more often than not, infested by daemons. He flinched away as rocks fell down somewhere to his right, forcing himself to take deep breath and ignore the growing fear that threatened to overwhelm him. 

As much as he wanted, Prompto couldn’t just turn around and leave. He pressed forward, focusing on simply putting one foot in front of the next. His breathing came in shorter and shorter gasps. The darkness was weighing down on him, a physical and constant pressure that increased with every second he spent alone within the narrowing path.

He extended a hand and his fingers brushed against the rock wall with a shiver. He needed to get out! The walls were coming closer the more he descended. Each step forced him away from safety and towards his certain doom but even as his heart pounded rapidly in his chest and his breath came in small pants.

Prompto struggled with to draw each breath. He felt a scream bubble up and slammed his hand over his mouth to keep it contained to a whimper instead. His foot slid on some invisible ice and he fell hard to his knees.

He had to get up. He had too!

Prompto curled on himself, shivering and gasping. Deep breaths. Deep breaths... He lost track of how long he spent, curled up with his head between his arms, forehead to the cold ground.

It was the distant voice of a familiar voice that got Prompto out of his panic attack. Nothing more than indistinct sounds bouncing through the dark but it was enough for the gunner to remember why he was there, why he HAD to keep going.

Getting to his feet was one of the hardest things he ever had to do but he managed, somehow. He pushed himself forward, One heavy step at the time until he found himself able to understand the shouts from the other side of a pile of rubble blocking the path.

“I... I’m back!” He shouted to the other side.

Ignis’ voice called out, gentle and strong, “You did very well Prompto. Now, can you give us the Elixir?” 

Prompto nodded, forgetting that Ignis couldn't see him as he took out the fragile bottle and slowly pushed his arm through the very small opening through the wall. Rocks pressed against his skin, breaking through and drawing blood. 

He gave a relief sob when he felt a thick rough hand touch his own, quickly taking the Elixir, disappearing then return to squeeze his hand gently. Prompto returned the squeeze before pulling out and stepping away from the rubble.

It didnt take long for the Elixir to work and for Noct to wake up enough to warp with Ignis and Gladio, grab Prompto’s hand and warp to the surface. Prompto dropped to his knees on the grass with a relieved sob, burying his face against Gladio’s chest when the big guy dropped down to hug him.

He was safe. They were safe.


	6. A day of fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Party games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teen and up/ fluff, mild alcohol use

Prompto couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun on his birthday. Gladio had shown up that morning to jog with him in the predawn light.

They had jogged through Prompto's favorite park before Gladio brought Prompto to a small coffee house for breakfast. The food was excellent, Prompto ordering the chocobo-chocolate pancake with an extra side of bacon while Gladio grabbed the Behemoth all inclusive breakfast.

Prompto grinned as he remembered the taste of Gladio's breakfast on his tongue when the bigger man had kissed him senseless against his house door. Ignis had interrupted them just as things were getting heated though not before getting his share of kisses as well.

Prompto had spent most of his morning with Ignis, wandering in the new art exhibit at the Royal Lucian Museum with a wide grin and heated cheeks. He raised a few fingers to his cheeks, feeling the soft pain that came from smiling so widely and so much.

Noct had met them for lunch and then dragged Prompto first to the arcade for a few hours before bringing the blond to a three hour long shopping trip for everything he could ever want. Noct had spared no expense, buying Prompto clothes he had liked, games and even some new lenses for his camera. (even when Prompto insisted that Noct didn't have to do so)

They had finally returned to Noct's appartment to find the place completely decorated with chocobos and walls of Prompto's pictures. Prompto's tears had been of utter joy that his boyfriends had put so much love and effort into celebrating this day with him.

Ignis' soft voice jerked him out of his memories, "It's your turn Prompto."

Prompto grinned, taking a sip of his drink before he walked up to the dinning table and considered the red cups remaining at the other end. He and Ignis were playing against Noct and Gladio.

He grabbed a ping pong ball and took careful aim at his target, the cup in the right most corner. One deep breath and..."Score!" He grinned, raising a hand to high five Ignis with a laugh.

Gladio grumbled as he took the ball out and chugged the beer in one go before tossing the empty cup to Noct. "Why did we think this would be a good game?"

Noct laughed at Gladio's mumbling, "Because we want to get drunk?"

Ignis tsked at his boyfriend's answer, "We picked at random from what you decided to bring for the night. It's not our fault if you and Gladio don't have as good aim as we do."

Prompto nodded and took another sip of his drink, pouting when he realized it was empty. Ignis leaned down and kissed the blond as he took the empty glass and headed to the kitchen to get more of the Sangria for Prompto.

Prompto turned back to the table, grabbing his second ball and throwing it right at his target. This time it was Noct who tried to block it from entering and who had to drink the beer.

 _Yup! This was the best birthday ever!_ Prompto thought with glee and if the heated looks his three wonderfully hot and gorgeous boyfriends were sending his way, it was only going to get better.


	7. Together forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Rebuilding Insomnia  
> OT4/ Gen/ Fluff, Noct lives au

Prompto opened his eyes when he felt Ignis shift beside him, the adviser waking up early even on his days off. He smiled at the sight of black hair filling his view and a tattooed arm wrapped around his waist.

Dawn was barely starting and Prompto wanted nothing more than to snuggle back into covers. Instead, he pushed himself up, wriggling out of under Gladio’s arm to get up.

Ignis tilted his head in Prompto’s direction and Prompto slid up to kiss his cheek. Ignis smiled and they both headed out to the kitchen together to start the day.

They fell into a comfortable rhythm born of over a decade of intimacy and domesticity. Prompto prepped and cut while Ignis cooked, the smells of eggs and bacon soon summoning Gladio from their bed for morning kisses.

“What’s the plan for today?” The Shield asked as he grabbed a cup of coffee from Ignis.

The cook answered, “We have most of the day off but tonight is the celebration for Insomnia’s rebuilding.”

Gladio hummed as he dropped to the couch, “Finally time? It’s hard to believe it’s been 3 years since Noct came back to us.”

Prompto nodded, “I know, right? Insomnia’s as good as new now thanks to Iggy.”

Ignis shook his head, “You helped too dear, I wouldn’t have been able to accomplish a third of what we did alone.”

Prompto blushed prettily at that and Gladio just wanted to kiss him. Comfortable silence settled over them until Ignis call out, “Breakfast is ready.”

Prompto chirped, “I’ll go wake Noct up.” Heading straight for their room, he stopped at the doorway with a smile.

Noctis was a bundle of blankets and pillows, all wrapped around him like normal. Prompto moved beside him and yanked the first layers of blanket off, “Time to wake up Noct!” He sang cheerfully.

Noct groaned in reply, a hand raising to grasp around, hoping to recover his blanket but Prompto kept them out of reach. When the black haired head finally peaked out from underneath everything, Prompto leaned over and kissed him gently before getting a hold of the rest of the warm bundle and yanking them off too.

“Come on Noct! Iggy made breakfast! Get up!”

The groan from Noct was priceless but it did tell Prompto he was awake and wouldn’t be falling back to sleep again so the blond snuck one last kiss before leaving. Prompto returned to join Ignis and Gladio at the table, sitting down beside the latter with a smile.

Today would be a good day, one to share together and remember for a long while. Even if Noct had put his shirt inside out before joining them.


End file.
